


please stay for a while now

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Cunnilingus, Damsels in Distress, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, Dreamsharing, Dreamsharing Soulmates, Drive-In Movie, Dumb criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Horrible Kidnappers are Horrible, Humor, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Oral Sex, Popcorn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Soulmates, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Self Rescuing Damsel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soda, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Feels, Three-Clues Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A different kind of soulmate story.They meet each other for the first time at a drive-in movie, but they've known each other for five years prior.This isn't a true beginning, just some sort of middle beginning.A meet-cute, sex, and a kidnapping, their first day together has it all.A repost of an older story, now with more ending!





	please stay for a while now

**Author's Note:**

> Repost, with more ending! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWGqoCNbsvM).
> 
> Unbetaed. Please be kind. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> _This is a different kind of soul mate universe. In this universe, soul mates meet first in their dreams. They have a shared dreamspace where their subconscious selves meet and get to know one another, often years before they meet in person. They can’t see what the other person looks like, but they are given clues as to when they will meet. There are three clues, usually pertaining to senses. They can be a vision, a smell, a texture, a taste or a sound. They get these clues in a dream and are able to discuss them in their shared dream space. After they meet in person, the shared dream space is a place they can still go to be together. It will grow and become bigger the more they learn about one another._
> 
>  
> 
> Also, check out my graphic:

“What do you want?” the concession stand worker asked, popping her gum loudly and shifting her weight.  Like Darcy was the most difficult customer she’d had all day or something.  Like Darcy was being obnoxious by not spouting off her order the second she approached the counter.  

“Small popcorn and a Coke…”  Darcy said, being careful to keep the salt out of her tone.  She’d worked food service before and figured the concession stand was probably one of the lower rungs of what she considered to be the most annoying job bracket in the free world.  She didn’t know the kind of day this chick had before she waltzed up here with her order, but context clues led her to believe it was most likely abysmal. “Please,” she added at the end, sliding the ten dollar bill and two quarters towards her.  

The worker sniffed, taking the money.  “Popcorn and a Coke.  How original.” She turned her back, taking a few steps to the popcorn machine, scooping some of the kernels into one of the small containers.  Darcy wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting as a response. She probably would have said the same thing no matter what her order had been.  Darcy couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  She didn’t even really  _ like  _ popcorn all that much.  It was just…a habit.  Really more of a superstition.  

Popcorn smell was one of her clues, after all.  So even if she didn’t really care for the salty, buttery, movie theater staple, she wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to meet her soulmate… or at least,  _ try _ to tip the scales in favor of meeting her soulmate.  The experts said that trying to force your clues to come together wouldn’t rush the process.  In fact, it usually ended in disappointment.  It was better just to let nature take its course.  The clues were really only there to tie everything together.  You and your soulmate would usually get to know each other for at least a little while in the shared dreamspace.  The clues just…really cemented the reality that you’d found them.  It might take a while, but you’ll come together eventually.

_ You’ll come together eventually… _

Darcy was twenty-seven years old.  She wasn’t getting any younger here.  Three years to thirty, and nada.  Zip.  Nil.  Five years she’d been sharing a dreamspace with her soulmate and she still hadn’t met him.    So yeah, maybe it  _ was  _ sad and pathetic, but she found herself frequenting places where her three clues could conceivably be found together.  The smell of buttery popcorn, the sight of wet grass at night, and the indistinct roaring sound.    She went to a lot of traveling fairs and carnivals.  Hoping and praying to whoever was listening that her intended wasn’t some smelly carnie or something.  

Not that the dreamspace wasn’t nice.  Okay,  _ nice  _ was an understatement, the dreamspace was  _ really  _ nice.  

Hers was a quiet little cabin, high in the mountains.  Piles of warm blankets and a roaring fire.  Hot chocolate. Not to mention her soulmate.  He was there too.  Every night.    

She’d gotten her first dream late. The one with the clues.  Most people got them around the age of seventeen or eighteen.  But when both of those birthdays had passed without so much as a flicker of anything… well, she started to wilt just a little.  Started to entertain the possibility that she was one of the hapless people they called “dreamless”.   

She started listening to a lot of femme rock.  Ani.  Alanis.  Jewel.   Because hearing her friends talk about their soulmates and their dreamspaces was painful.  It was bittersweet _and_ _painful_.  Because of COURSE Darcy was happy for them.  Of course she wanted them to _be_ happy.  But there she was.  Dreamless and all alone. She went to bed every night hoping against hope that ‘tonight would be the night’, only to wake up the next morning with nothing more than disappointment.  Still alone.  Still dreamless.  Still unattached.  

Darcy had gone through three and a half years of college without a dream.  She’d accepted an internship with Dr. Jane Foster in her junior year; again, without a dream.  She’d met and tased an Asgardian Prince and yep, you guessed it. Still no dream.  

It wasn’t until the final semester of her senior year that it finally happened for her.  

April 18.  When she’d accidentally fallen asleep at her desk while studying for finals.  

She’d fallen asleep, her head pressed against her note cards, and suddenly  _ there  _ they were.  Her three clues.  Grass.  Popcorn.  Loud roars.  

It was approximately two weeks and three days from that point that she entered their shared dreamspace and ‘met’ her soulmate for the first time.  Approximately.  Not like she was keeping track or anything like that… no sir.  

She had to say… Steve was actually really nice.  If a little broody.   

Darcy always looked forward to the time they spent together in their dreamspace.  She couldn’t tell what he looked like. He’d told her he was a man, though.  A man named Steve. But it was weird.  Difficult to describe.  It was like every time she tried to look at him…he kind of shifted just out of focus.  His voice was non-descript. Male-sounding -- but that was most likely her subconscious filling that in.

Not that it mattered.  Darcy was head over heels.  She’d waited for so long, and he was perfect.  Absolutely perfect, with a snarky wit to match hers.  She often wondered what type of person the universe had picked out for her.  As it turned out, someone as salty as she was.  The salt levels of their relationship were approaching heart attack area.  

And she was blissfully happy about it.   

More than once, she’d wondered about finding a way to remember his entire name.  She  _ knew  _ he’d told her.  First.  Middle.  Last name.  But, she forgot everything but his first name when she woke up.  The rest of his name was just a convoluted warble of syllables.  It was frustrating, having the name locked in a part of her brain that she couldn’t access.  Especially when his name could help her find him sooner.  

She knew it was cheating, that the universe would put them together at the opportune moment for both of them, but she still couldn’t help being impatient.  Why on earth she couldn’t find him sooner rather than later?  When she’d been dreamless for nearly six years to boot!  Because, based on the conversations they’d already had, she was confident they’d get along whenever they ended up meeting.  It was just a matter of the cosmos getting around to her way of thinking.    

She’d since moved on from being Jane’s intern.  She’d moved here.  ‘Here’ was upstate New York, by the by.  She had a lovely job, working for the city of Albany. She was a glorified IT technician, but who liked labeling things nowadays?  She had new friends.  And she had her soulmate in her dreams.  All she was missing, really…was her soulmate in real life.  A real tangible person to squeeze and smother with kisses.  To curl up with on the couch.  To plan their futures together.  

She almost felt like she’d put her life on hold for a while there.  Waiting for him.  She didn’t want to wait anymore.    

The concession worker came back, handing her the popcorn and waving her off.  Darcy turned, started to walk away.  And then she stopped.  

“Hey wait…my Coke?” she asked.  She’d paid for it.  And it was the only thing that was likely going to get consumed.  Like hell she was going to forget about it.  Even if the next person in line had already stepped up.  Tall dude.  Broad shoulders.  Mr.  Tall and Broad could wait.  Her turn wasn’t over yet.    

The worker sighed almost in disgust as she turned and yanked a 20 oz Coke from the cooler behind her, rolling it across the countertop in Darcy’s general direction.  Both Darcy and the guy at the counter reached for it, but he caught it, hefting it in his hand and handing it to her.  It was one of those “Share a Coke with…” bottles.  And as luck would have it, this one was advising her to “Share a coke with Steve.”  

She had to snicker.  IF ONLY.  She really was trying to do just that.   

The guy chuckled.  “That’s funny.  That’s  _ my _ name.”  He held it out to her and for the first time, she looked up.  Locked eyes with him.  They were blue, his eyes.  And while he had a beard and a baseball cap pulled low over his brow, Darcy would recognize that face anywhere.  Anyone would, given the angle she had privy to, being so much shorter than he was.  

She frowned and whispered, almost afraid of being wrong.  “Captain America?”  

She’d never met him.  Never once.  Pretty much had only met Thor.  And Lady Sif and the Warriors Three briefly.  But no other super beings.  Not ever.  

“Oh my god…” A thought briefly crossed her mind.  But no.  There was no way she was that lucky.  No way in hell. Because sure, once she’d found out her soulmate’s first name was Steve, she’d daydreamed about her Steve being  _ this  _ Steve.  Who wouldn’t?  But she’d never in a million years thought…

She glanced around.  Wet grass just beyond the concrete walkway leading up to the concession stand.  The indistinct roar that blasted through all the car radios and the speakers they had set up near the bathrooms and concession.  Godzilla was the feature flick tonight.  The retro one.  She glanced down at the popcorn in her hand.  

“Steve?” she murmured, unsure if this was real.  If this was actually happening.  Maybe she’d hit her head really hard.  Way far back.  Back in New Mexico with Jane.  Maybe that Destroyer had knocked a chunk of concrete down onto her head and she was having a coma dream.  

His eyes searched hers frantically, before stilling and widening as he put the pieces together himself.  “Darcy?”  

Her breath was coming out in puffs.  Late September was unseasonably cold and she was regretting wearing this beanie on her head.  While meeting her soulmate.  Meeting Steve FREAKING Rogers for the first time, and she had a stupid beanie on her head.  Hat hair.    

“Hey, dude.  You ordering?” the rude concession worker asked in a tone that suggested it wasn’t the first time she’d tried to get Steve’s attention.  

“No… no, I’m fine… thank you…” he said, taking a few steps towards Darcy.  He paused, taking a deep breath before reaching for her hand.  “Come here… we’re in the way…”  

She followed him, relishing the feel of his hand in hers.  He stopped once they were a sufficient distance from the crowd.  “Darcy… ” he repeated.  He said her name like it was something precious.  Come to think of it, she said his the same way.  Because dammit.  His name was precious.  It was the only thing she had of him for a long time.   

He pulled her closer, one hand slowly sliding around her lower back as the other moved up to cup her chin.   She dropped the popcorn and the coke, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting both of them slide up the back of his neck.  He still had that cap on, so she couldn’t ruffle his hair like she wanted.  She was barely able to prepare before he was pressing his lips to hers.  His beard tickled her skin and her nose.  The hand on her back pressed firmly, holding her fast to his front.  

He was wearing a zip up hoodie.  Jeans.  What looked like a black tee underneath.  He smelled like… like  _ freedom  _ and Old Spice. Or something.  The point was, he looked and smelled  _ wonderful  _ and she never wanted to do anything but be with him.  Within sight and smelling distance.  For the rest of her life.

He towered over her.  She knew Cap was tall from the images she’d seen on television.  But it was a whole different matter when he was right here.  In the flesh.  In the muscular, chiseled, All-American flesh.   It was all she could do to not jump up on his front.  Wrap her legs around him.  Because goddamn, five years was a long-ass time to dream about your soulmate before actually meeting them.  It was a long time to talk every night.  To make vague plans about their future.  

To talk about…  _ other _ things.  Things they couldn’t really DO in the dreamscape.  Not really, anyway.  Not yet.    Intimacy in the dreamscape was like phone sex.  At least… that’s what it was like before you met.  Afterwards, you knew what they looked like and what everything… did.  How it felt.  And it was a hell of a lot easier to simulate the act in the dreamscape, if that’s what you decided to do.  

But before?  Before you met it was like… phone sex without the gravelly raspy voice on the other end.  Without the slick sounds that traveled up to the receiver.  Really, it was more like cyber sex before the days of skype or widespread webcam use.  So basically, cyber sex in the late 90s.  That’s what it was.  It was hard to get off, and you usually had to wake up and take care of it on your own.  Alone.  

That’s not to say they hadn’t tried.  If she’d known her soulmate was Captain America, she’d have been more scandalized by what they’d done.  Goodness, she was clutching her pearls at the thought of some of the things she’d said to him.  Some of those… _ words _ .  They’d definitely given it the old college try on more than one occasion.  All it had done was served to amp up the likelihood of hanky panky the day they met.  

It was just her luck that they met in a public place.  Where she’d come in a carload of her friends.  

She broke off the kiss.  “Steve…”  

“Hmm?” His eyes shone in the light from the screen, dark and glassy.  He blinked to clear them.    

“I came here with my friends…” she said.  

He raised his eyebrows.  “And… you want me to come meet them?”  

She laughed aloud.  Nervously.  “No… no… not yet… I just… They’re my  _ ride _ …” she said pointedly.  Hoping he caught her drift.    

“OH! Right… yeah… I came alone.”  He nodded twice as if to drive the point home.  “I… I came alone.”  

“To the drive in?” Darcy asked, frowning slightly.  Surely Captain America had some super friends to bring to the drive in with him.  

“Are you judging me?”   His tone was slightly scandalized, but he was smiling.  Kidding around.    

She giggled.  “No.  No, absolutely not…”  She let her fingertips slide down the line of his jaw.  She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.  His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into her touch.  Like he was starved for it.

She knew the feeling.    

“Would it be rude of me to ask you to join me in my car?”  He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “If you’d rather wait until the end of the movie, that’s fine.”   

“I dunno.  Would it be rude of me to ask you to take me home?” she arched an eyebrow.  “I don’t think I can concentrate on enormously fake giant lizards right now…”   

His lips parted slightly.  He licked them before leaning down to kiss her again.  The kiss was open-mouthed and desperate.  He tugged at her lips, his tongue licking into her mouth.  He made a needy sound when he ended it.  “I’d be honored to take you home, Ms…”  He frowned.  “What’s your last name?  You already know mine.”    

She giggled.  “Lewis.  Darcy Lewis.”  

“Ms. Lewis,” he murmured, his tongue caressing the syllables with care. I would be honored to take you home.”  The word  _ home  _ was stressed.  It was very apparent what he meant by  _ home.  _  Steve pecked her lips and loosened his grip on her.

She laughed nervously, probably sounding like a complete dork.  But she really didn’t care.  He made her weak.  Weak in the knees.  Weak in her resolve.  Just.   _ Weak _ .  Steve Rogers was sweeping her off her feet and she for one, couldn’t wait to see where else he swept her.  But, first things first.  “I should probably go tell my friends.  Get my purse.  My keys…”  

He chuckled, nodding as he gestured towards the rows of cars.  “After you.”  

She led the way, her eyes scanning the vehicles until she saw her friend Ally’s silver hatchback.  The windows were cracked because if they weren’t, they got fogged up by what Ally called ‘the Hot Air Express’.  AKA Claire, Vinny and Darcy’s relentless commentary of every movie they came to see here.    

She tapped on the window, which was rolled down immediately.  “Darce… get in.  It’s cold.”

“Get back in here, Babe.  You’ve missed four hilarious anecdotes already,” Vinny whined from the backseat.  “And you know the old saying.  If Claire says something witty and Darcy’s not here to roll her eyes, did Claire speak aloud?”   

“Guys…” Darcy hissed.  “I met him.”  

“Met who?” Ally asked.  “And where’s the popcorn?”  

“Who do you think?  And there isn’t any.”  

Her friend tore her eyes away from the screen to turn towards her.  “You’re shitting me.  Your soulmate? Steve? Where is he?”  There was a chorus of similar sentiments from the backseat of the car.    

Darcy frowned.  “He’s this person.  Attached to my arm.  Right now.”  

Ally craned her neck to look around Darcy’s shoulder as Claire and Vinny pressed up against the window.  “OH!  Oh wow.  Hi!”  She reached out to shake Steve’s hand, obviously not recognizing him in the wonky lighting.  Which was fine with Darcy.  If her friends recognized him as Captain America, she and Steve would NEVER get out of here.  That was just a little revelation she’d share with them next time she saw them.  

“I hope it’s alright if I steal Darcy away…” Steve said, smiling.   

Ally laughed. “PLEASE.  Go.  GO…” she shooed them away from the car amid the kissy sounds and animal noise additions made by the other occupants of the car.   

“Hand me my purse first…” Darcy made grabby hands towards the backseat.  Ally reached back and grabbed the purse, thrusting it into Darcy’s hands.

“Call me first thing tomorrow, Kay?” She blew them a kiss as she rolled up the window, grinning widely at them as Steve pulled Darcy in the opposite direction.  Towards his car, most likely.  

Darcy looped her purse strap over her shoulder and walked a little faster to keep up with Steve’s longer stride.  

They arrived at his car.  Surprisingly small for such a tall fella.  It was a plain looking late model sedan.  He opened the passenger side door for her to get in.  

She grinned and ducked inside.  “Such a gentleman…”  

“We’ll see what your opinion is tomorrow morning…” Steve teased as he shut her car door.  He crossed around to the other side of the car, ducking to get in and start the engine.  

“You know what they say…Gentleman in the streets, beast in the sheets…”   

* * *

 

Darcy gave him directions to her apartment, her heart beating rapidly the whole time.  She didn’t know why she was nervous.  This was Steve.  HER STEVE.  She’d been talking to him for five years.  She knew his deepest darkest secrets.  And he knew hers.  

She’d just been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it was here…

Steve kept stealing glances at her as he drove, a slight smile gracing his lips.  Of course, the only reason she knew that was because she kept stealing glances at  _ him  _ .  It was probably sickening to witness, but she gave zero shits. The only people here were the two of them, and she’d been waiting five years to meet her Steve. God, HER STEVE.  She finally had her Steve.  And damn if she was going to lose a single  _ minute  _ of this night.  

Her heart was beating a mile a minute.  Her face was hot.  She had some dumb goofy smile on her face.  

_ My Steve…  _  She reached over to grasp at his free hand, inhaling sharply when he gave it willingly.  When he laced their fingers tightly.  When his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

She couldn’t  _ believe  _ her good luck.  

He was beautiful. His jawline could cut glass.  His eyes were soul-piercing blue.  His smile was the best thing she’d ever seen.  

Not that she’d have been disappointed if he hadn’t turned out to be the hottest man on the fucking planet, but dammit, he was.  And no one was going to tell her any different.  

Nope, she had an absolutely gorgeous man -- the  _ most  _ gorgeous man -- and he was ready and willing to mess up her sheets.  

This was AWESOME.

And terrifying.  

But mostly awesome.  

Steve was an absolute gentleman when they pulled up in front of her house.  He reached over to open the card door for her.  He offered his arm as they walked up the driveway to the side entrance.  He even held open the screen door as she unlocked the door knob.  

And the second she shut it behind them, he was on her like rainbow on an oil slick.

He was perfect.  So very perfect.    

“Bedroom?” he asked between kisses, pulling her up on his front.  She wrapped her thighs around his waist, but she got the feeling that it wasn’t needed.  He was doing just fine without her helping.  But the thrill of being  _ on him  _ was not lost on her.  No sir.    

“Down that hall… last door on the left…” she half-whispered/half-moaned as he mouthed over her jaw.  

He found the room easily enough, and Darcy thanked her lucky stars that she’d had the forethought to tidy up in here before she went to the movies.  Old habits die hard.  And she’d always tidied up just in case she brought her soulmate home with her from one of these movie outings.  Like tonight.  Like how tonight she’d brought her soulmate home with her.  

Steve was here.  He was real.  

His lips made a soft popping noise with every kiss he left on her skin.  He flipped on the light switch and set her down gently on her bed, reaching for the zip on his hoodie and tossing his hat to whereabouts unknown.  Whereabouts unknown and uncared about.    

He unzipped and shrugged off the sweatshirt, leaving him in a gray t-shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and jeans that made his ass look amazing.  

Who was she kidding?  Everything on him looked amazing.  From those broad shoulders to his narrow waist to that aforementioned ass.  Holy hell, Steve Rogers was built…

He tilted his head, blue eyes narrowing as he looked her up and down.  “Tell me what you’re thinking, Darcy…”  

“You’ve been in there…you  _ know  _ what I’m thinking…”  

“I know what you dream… I’ve been wanting inside that beautiful brain of yours since I first met you…” he murmured, bending forward.  He pressed a firm kiss to her lips and propped his hands on either side of her thighs.  “Please tell me what you’re thinking…”  

“Nothing too profound…” she giggled. “Just how delectable your ass looks in those jeans…”  

He blushed and kissed her again.  “Would you be disappointed if I said it was the pants and not me?”

“Nope,” she replied, popping the ‘p’.  She leaned back on the mattress, reaching around his back and sliding down to squeeze his beautifully sculpted, denim-covered hindquarters.  “And it’s definitely  _ not  _ the pants…”  

He laughed and pressed a knee into her mattress.  “Wanna know what I’m thinking?”  

“Always.”  

“I’m thinking… how did I get so lucky?”  He ran his fingertips up her thigh and over her hip, following the contours of her curves all the way up to her throat.  “How did I get so lucky to find a soulmate who is as smart… as funny… as beautiful as you are, Darcy?”  

“Pretty much what I’m thinking too…underneath all that delectable ass stuff…”  

“Didn’t say I wasn’t thinkin’ about your ass, though…” He grinned and rolled over onto his back, taking her with him.  He reached around to squeeze her rear end, pressing her hips close to his.  “Because I am.”  

She smirked and crossed her arms over her waist, tugging up on the hem of her own hoodie, tossing it down to the floor while she gazed down at him.  His fingers played with the scant inch of bare skin between her rucked up t-shirt and her jeans.  She fought the urge to straighten the shirt.  “What else?” she asked, arching her eyebrow.  

“I think we’ve tried dream sex enough for you to know what else I’m thinking about…”  He rocked his hips up against hers.

“We might want to reassess the clothing situation in that case…” Darcy grinned and rose up off him, tugging off her t-shirt and casting it away from her.  Steve reached for the button on her jeans, tugging it open along with the zip.  

She stood so she could shimmy her way out of them.  Steve’s eyes raked over her form.  Her cotton t-shirt bra with the little pink roses.  The matching undies.  

She yanked off her socks before sitting down primly beside him on the bed.  “Your turn.”  

She was pretty sure she’d never seen anyone scramble out of clothes as fast as Steve did right then.  His shoes went flying off first, his shirt and jeans sometime afterward.  It left him in a pair of plain blue boxer briefs, tugging off his socks as he scrambled towards her.  

It reminded her of the rushed, often less than satisfying encounters she’d had with guys back in high school.  Back when everyone was all YOLO and before they had their soulmate dreams.  

It was rare to meet another dreamless person, but if you did…

She thought about Ian in London.  How they’d steamed up their sheets a couple of times before she’d left for the States again.  It wasn’t her proudest moment, mostly one of sheer desire for a warm body.  

She’d told Steve about it.  And he’d told her about his as well.  Neither of them were coming into this in any way pure or virginal.  But they were both armed with the knowledge that sex with your soulmate was infinitely better than it was with anyone else.  

Darcy let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr when he sat down beside her.  Her hand slunk over, raking over his muscled abdomen and pecs.  His skin felt hot and she wanted to press herself against him. Inhale his scent.   

His own hand was currently exploring the inside of her thigh, making her shiver with every tentative brush of his fingers.  She reached for them and laid back on the bed, tugging him over, coaxing him on top of her.  

His eyes found hers, the beginnings of a smile visible on his lips as he drank in the sight of her.  “I’m not sure what to do first… little bit like a kid at Disneyland right now…”  

She giggled and pulled him down for a quick kiss before she reached around to her back.  She unhooked her bra and tugged it down her arms.  “Maybe let’s start at the top and work down?”  

“Full of good ideas, aren’t you?”  His eyes crinkled when he smiled and she had to blink back tears because this was really and truly happening.  He tilted his head, reaching down to brush the tears from the corner of her eye.  “Don’t cry, beautiful…”  

“Happy tears…” she assured him.  “ _ So _ very happy.”  

He kissed her again, his lips pulling gently as his fingers trailed down her throat.  They traveled over her collarbone and up the swell of her breast.  “I’m deliriously happy, Darcy…”  The calloused pads of his fingers teased her nipple until it pulled tight.  “I’m caught between pinching myself and not wanting to wake up.”

“Not a dream…” she whispered, her back arching up into his touch.  “You can pinch me if you want…”  

His eyes darkened, looking down to where he was touching her.  “Pinch you where?”  

“You  _ know  _ where…”  She gasped when he took her up on the offer, pinching her nipple lightly between two of his fingers.  He tugged a little before releasing it, leaning down to sooth the ache with his tongue.  

Darcy’s hands crept down his abdomen, palming over his erection as he laved and licked at the stiff peak between his lips.  

Steve groaned softly when she touched him, his hips pressed urgently against her hand before he switched to the other breast.  A harsh cry left her lips when he pinched and pulled on her nipple again.  “Like that?” he mumbled, leaning down to suck it roughly into his mouth.  He released it with a pop, leaving it to stiffen in the cool air.  

She hummed an affirmation, pressing her thighs together as he repeated the action, likely going off the many times they’d talked this through in their dreamspace.  

“You’re so…  _ sensitive _ …” he murmured, his tongue flicking out to catch her nipple.  “Just like you said…”  

She had to laugh at his awed tone.  She pulled him up to her mouth, sliding her hand up and down again, into his underwear.  She grasped his cock, stroking it firmly and feeling him moan.  The sound a rumbling deep in his chest as she rubbed and teased him.  

He dropped his head to her shoulder, his hips pumping shallowly into her hand.  “Not gonna last if you keep that up…”  

She rubbed her thumb over the tip, smearing the fluid she found there before stroking him a couple more times.  She withdrew her hand and he shuddered, his lips pressing down against her shoulder.  

He rose up, bracketing her face with his arms before he began moving down her body.  He sucked a mark right beside her belly button before resting his head against her hip.  

His fingers danced over her panties, rubbing her lightly and making her hips jerk.  He grinned up at her and Darcy was pretty sure she’d never seen Captain America look like  _ that  _ in her entire life.  

The grin was devilish.  He rubbed his thumb over her pussy, still thinly covered by rapidly dampening cotton.  He ran the tip of his thumb down her labia, down her slit and making her buck up to meet his hand.  He repeated the action a couple of times, chuckling and rising up off her hip to replace thumb with tongue.  

He mouthed over her mound, the heat from his breath making her quiver.  Actually, legit  _ quivering  _ was happening in her thighs.  His tongue nudged around, finding her clit when she yelped.

Pure evil.  Tease. That’s what Steve Rogers was.  A tease of epic proportions.  

He’d nudge at her clit every so often, burrowing down against her to inhale her scent.  It made her feel so incredibly sexy that she could barely stand it.  His pupils were blown wide, his other hand was pressing against his groin.  She didn’t think she’d ever in her life felt as wanted as she did in that moment.    

She ached. Ached so much.  Ached so good.  But she needed… _ needed. _

“Steve…” she whimpered.  

“Darcy…” Her name was a moan, a pleading moan as he yanked her panties down over her hips.  She was pretty sure she heard the elastic pop, but she didn’t fucking care at that point.He pushed her leg back, his hand at her thigh as he bent over her again.  She cried out when he sealed his mouth to her heat, tongue spreading her open as he licked her.  He licked at her clit, flicking rhythmically.

He was moaning, obviously enjoying this as much as she was.   His fingers pressed up inside her, crooking and searching out that spot.  The one that she’d told him made her toes curl and her nerves sing.  

And Steve found it, stroking it from within and making her orgasm explode from where he touched her.  She felt it in her very soul, in the very fabric of her being.  She was probably being loud.  Too loud.  It pulsed with her heartbeat, with the rhythm of his tongue.  

Darcy didn’t care if she was loud.  It felt too good.  So fucking good.  

“Oh my god…”  

He pressed a kiss to her thigh before pushing up on his hands and knees.  He licked his lips, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  

“Oh my god,” she repeated, still panting.  

“You.  Are  _ incredible _ ,” he stated reverently, kissing his way up to her lips.  He tasted like her.  Smelled like her.  She slipped her tongue into his mouth for a better taste.  

He was hard against her hip.  He kept pressing himself lightly against her.  She reached down to gently stroke him through his underwear. She started at the base, moving up to the tip of his cock.  

Steve pressed a little harder against her hand, prompting her to reach up and push the waistband of his underwear down over his hips.  She took him in hand, moving  up the smooth, rigid shaft.

She spread her legs a little more, bucking up so he’d slide through her slick folds.  

His breath hissed against her shoulder.  “Fuck…”  

Darcy giggled and leaned up to nibble on his earlobe.  “Language…”  

He pressed forward, the tip of his cock sliding into her.  “I love you.”  

She groaned as he pushed forward to fill her.  “I love you too…”  

“Oh God, Darcy… I love you,” his hips pistoned forward.  “I’m not gonna last… you feel… I’m gonna…”  

She reached around his back, slowing his thrusting and making him whimper and shake as he fucked into her at a slower and slower rate.  A crawl.  He slid smoothly.  Smooth and thick; it felt beyond good.   Incredible.  Fan-fucking-tastic.  “Slow…” she murmured.  “Go slow…we have all night.”  

She could feel the power in him, the power he was holding back.  She had no doubts in her mind that he was a force to be reckoned with.  His shoulders were so broad. And she could see the veins in his forearms as he pressed slowly in and out. His hands fisted in the sheets.   

His ass was taut, his back a series of ridges and muscle.

He groaned with every thrust.  “I’m so…fuck, I’m so close…Darcy…”  

She hummed and kissed his neck.  “You won’t be done after this, will you?”  

“No… no… I can… I can keep going…”  

“For how long?”  

He paused, his dark eyes searching hers.  “Darcy, I can go all night.”  

She loosened her hold on his ass.  “Then go.”  

“I will..” He kept up the same slow pace, though.  The same slow press and pull of his hips.  “I wlll…”  

There was a snap at the end, a snap as his release jolted through him.  He moaned, the sound echoing in her bedroom as he came.  She liked how loud he was.  How vocal.  She’d for some reason, even given the talks they’d had to the contrary in their dreamspace, expected him to be more quiet.  Stoic, even?  

But he wasn’t.  And this had been perfect.  No awkwardness.  Maybe it was a little rushed, a little bit of fumbling… but holy  _ fuck _ , they’d wanted each other for years.  

She glanced over at the clock, impressed that they’d made it as long as they had.  

Darcy kissed his forehead.  “That was amazing…”  

He smiled, still panting, still coming down.  His hair was mussed, falling in his face.  God, he was perfection incarnate.  Even sex mussed and slightly sweaty.  

“You’re amazing…” His hand moved smoothly through her hair before he kissed her lips.  “I can’t get over how beautiful you are…”  

“Same…” she admitted.  

He eased out of her, standing on wobbly, but hella muscular legs and looking around.  “Bathroom?”  

She pointed towards the door on the far side of the room, “Master bath in there…”   

He trotted off, and she heard the water running.  “You gotta nice tub in here, Darcy…”  He called.  “Wanna take a bath?”  

She pushed up on her elbows.  “Okay… could you toss me a wet washcloth while you’re at it?”  

He ducked his head out, tossing her the cloth.  “Don’t move yet, I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”  

Darcy made quick use of the cloth and tossed it into her laundry hamper.  She laid back down against the pillows.  “You’re almost too good to be true, Steve.”

“Nah,” he called.  “You know I’m not.”  

She lay there for a few minutes before realizing just how scratchy her throat was.  She’d never gotten to drink her Coke after all.  Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she reached for her bathrobe.  “I’m going to get some water, you want anything?”  

“I’ll take some water too, if you don’t mind!” he called, the bathtub running full-blast.  

She pulled on the robe, knotting it around her waist and walked out to the kitchen, humming happily to herself.  

Maybe it was the fact that she was humming, maybe it was the fact that she was on cloud-fucking-nine, or maybe it was just that her life had swung so far into happiness that fate just  _ had  _ had to swing it back in the other direction… but, whatever it was, she didn’t see it coming until it was too late.  

She frowned at the reflection in her kitchen window, illuminated by the light in the open fridge, squinting in the dark and not trusting what she saw.  

The billy club raised over her head.  The Batman mask.  The Joker one right behind it.  

The club came down before she could scream.  Before she could think.  She was still on Batman and the Joker.  

The club came down and there was pain.  And then there was nothing.  

Blackness.  

* * *

 

She woke up in the back of a car.  At least they’d had the foresight not to throw her in the trunk with all the exhaust fumes.  

Her hands and feet were still zip-tied together, though.  So that kind of sucked.  

Also her face was smushed into the crack of the seat and Batman and the Joker were arguing.  

“Someone else was there. I can’t believe you didn’t scout the place first.”  

“What?  She’s always alone!  There was one car in the driveway, how was I supposed to know that someone else was there?”  

_ Ouch _ … Darcy thought.  

She was kind of wishing she hadn’t pulled her own car into the garage earlier that afternoon… except the birds liked to shit on it if she parked it under that tree… and she’d JUST gotten it washed.  

Right.  Make excuses for your past-self while your current-self is being kidnapped.  

Her head hurt, but she tried to force herself to focus.  Information.  That was key.  Information.  She needed to find out where they were going.  What they knew.  

Once her aching head sorted through the insult, she pulled out some valuable info.  They’d been watching her for days.  AND, they had no idea who was in the other room. 

So this wasn’t about Steve.  

She would have sighed with relief, but that might have alerted them to her wakefulness, so she just had to  _ mentally _ sigh with relief.  

If these guys weren’t here to eff with Steve, then that put her life in a LOT less danger than before.  

Well…

She was still zip-tied in her bathrobe in the backseat of a car, nyooming off to who-knows-where… so she wasn’t entirely out of the woods yet.  

But at least they weren’t Hydra.  

“In one mile, take Exit 28 to Highway 74 East, Schroon Lake, Ticonderoga-Ferry and Fort Ticonderoga,” the GPS announced.  

No.   _ Definitely _ not Hydra.  

* * *

 

Steve, unable to hear over the roar of Darcy’s tub, made his fully nude way out to the kitchen just in time to hear her front door slam shut.  

There were condiment bottles all over the floor, a broken jar of pickles.  A tiny amount of blood splattered on one of the compartments.  The fridge door was still wide open, casting an eerie hue over the dark kitchen.  

His heart clamped tight in his chest as panic rose. 

“Darcy?” he called, knowing it was a futile hope that she was still in the house.  

He was completely naked, but that wasn’t about to stop him.  He made for the kitchen door, just in time to see a car squeal off in the distance.  He ran out to the end of her driveway, running down the road, but it was no use, it had too much of a head start.  

He did get the license plate number though.  

Which was what he was chanting as he ran back into the house, grabbing his phone from the pocket of his pants and calling Sam.  

* * *

 

“Look, you just have to tank the trial,” Batman said.  

He was obviously the good cop in this scenario.  The Joker, like his mask implied, seemed to be the brains behind the operation.  The bad cop.  Too bad those brains were fried by too much Rick & Morty or something.  

These idiots obviously thought she was someone she wasn’t.  

She was glorified IT for the government building and courthouse of Albany.  She had no pull over trials or anything.  The only thing she had pull over was the wifi.  And even  _ that _ was at the whim of their ISP.  

“Listen, Bitch.  We have a gun.  And we’re not afraid of using it,” the Joker said.   

_ Right _ .  _ That’s why I’m sitting here bleeding out from a gunshot wound. _

They hadn’t done so much as handle her roughly since they brought her here.  Here to this warehouse.  She had the fucking STREET name in her head if they’d just leave her alone so she could go to sleep.  

If she could go to sleep she could try to reach out for Steve.  

Even though the likelihood of Steve being asleep was less than nil, given the fact that she’d been stolen away from him the same night he’d found her.

She was currently sitting in a metal fold-up-chair in her bathrobe and birthday suit.  Luckily neither of them had tried to cop a feel.  She didn’t know what happened to guys who groped Captain America’s Soulmate, but she imagined it wasn’t much better than what happened to guys who kidnapped her either.  

“Tank what trial?” she asked, her tone very bored despite her adrenaline rush.  

“You know exactly the one we’re…”  

“Dudes, I really do not.  I do techie stuff.  Set up firewalls.  Fix computers.  Turn things off and turn them back on again…”  she trailed off.  “You get me?”  

The Joker snorted.  “Nice try, D.A Litrell.”  

It was Darcy’s turn to snort.  “You think I’m D.A Litrell?  Wow.  Did you smoke a fat one on your way to pick me up?  What part of me screams forty-five year old African American District Attorney who cannot close a tab on her internet browser to save her life?  Please?  I’ll wait.  I’ve apparently got all the time in the world.”  

“That’s exactly what D.A Litrell would say to get us to let her go,” Batman countered. “You were in her office.  I saw you.  Plus, your license plate on your car read DKRRULEZ.  D.A Litrell’s initials are DKR.”

Curse her and her love for novelty license plates…

She rolled her eyes.  “Darcy Katherine Lewis.  Head of Internet Security, bestower of Wifi, and resetter of routers for the State of New York’s finest district attorneys and public defenders. RULEZ because DKRRULES was taken. And I know exactly when you saw me in her office, it was when I was installing anti-virus software on her computer.”  

If she could have seen Batman’s face, she’d have probably seen him turn a little green around the gills.  His throat bobbed.  He unzipped his hoodie and dropped the hood back on his shoulders.  

His hair was red.  Go figure.      

“And I can prove it, too.  Google her name.  District Attorney Demetria K. Litrell.  Google her, I’ll wait.”

She waited while the Joker pulled out his phone, swiping around on the screen and apparently doing a Google search.  

Batman had to sit down. “Oh no… Oh no, dude…”  

“Dude, shut up.”  

“Kerry, man…”  

“DUDE, don’t use my name!  AND SHUT UP, RICHARD!”  

Here’s the thing about Darcy Lewis. When she wasn’t pining over her soulmate, or scouring fairs, carnivals and drive-ins…  _ or _ turning state-owned computers off and then on again, she was taking a self defense class.  

One that had her practice breaking out of zip-tie cuffs.  

And while her captors had tied both her arms and legs, they hadn’t tied them together.  

Dumb rookie move, honestly.       

Also, they’d done all the work for her and sat her up in a chair.  

So all she had to do was stand, and raise her arms, bringing them down over her hips and snap them off.  

It hurt, but she wasn’t tied anymore.  

And both of them were so caught up in their screaming match that neither of them noticed.  She grabbed the broken tie, stuffing it up her sleeve as she resumed her position, hands clasped together in front of her.  

Now to remove the ankle ties…

* * *

 

Steve’s leg was bouncing in the seat beside Sam.  His hand drumming on the dash.  

“I don’t know why we couldn’t use a chopper or something…” he mumbled.  

“Because.  The local police have it under control.  We’re just going up there as civilians, Steve.”  

“She’s my soulmate…” Steve muttered between clenched teeth.  

“I know that,” Sam replied.  “I heard you when you said it the first hundred times.”  

“What if they hurt her?”  

“The odds that two twenty-year-old idiots are going to hurt her are slim to none.  If what Thor told me about Darcy is true, then we should be more worried about them.”  

Steve had to smile, just a little bit at that.  While it was true that he hadn’t physically known Darcy for more than a day, it was also true that he’d been inside her head for the past five years.  

And truth be told, he was inclined to believe Thor. Even if he hadn’t heard the story Sam was referring to.  She was what his mother would have called a spitfire.  

But she was also his soulmate.  His best girl.  The  _ only _ girl for him.  And he had some right to be worried, didn’t he?  

He’d never felt so powerless to help. He watched the road move past them, miles of it to their rear.  And he felt no more close to her than he had been a half hour before.  

He’d tried to sleep.  Tried to reach out to her, but she wasn’t there.  She was awake.  Or maybe he just wasn’t really sleeping.  

Steve bit down on his bottom lip and sank back into the seat.  

Sam reached over to turn the radio up a little. 

He didn’t recognize the song that came on, but that didn’t really surprise him.  He hadn’t stopped to sniff the flowers since he’d awoken again, he certainly hadn’t had time for music.  

* * *

 

“Are you kidding me, Kerry?” Darcy pulled the trigger on the ‘gun’ he had in his pocket, spritzing the inside of his coat with water.  “A water gun?”

She had him in a head lock, he was currently holding both hands over his bloody nose as she rummaged through his pockets looking for something useful.  

Richard had ceased caring long ago and appeared to be waiting for death to take him.  

She found a pocket knife in his pocket as well.  She slid into her hand before releasing him.  “Dude, you’re the worst criminal ever.”  

He snorted and shook his head, pulling the mask off and dropping it. Spitting on the floor like the classy specimen he was.  “Fuck you.  Don’t sit there like you’re out of the woods.  We can’t let you live now.”  

She flicked open the knife and reached down to cut the ziptie around her ankles.  She held the knife out in front of her as she stood on wobbly legs.  “Really? You can’t let me live?  What are you going to kill me with now?  Your Batarang?”  

It was at that precise moment that red and blue lights flashed in the windows.  

“Oh thank fucking god…” she muttered under her breath, watching as the two worst criminals of the entire world tried to run half-assed from the cops out the back door.  

* * *

 

Steve was out of the car before Sam even parked.  It didn’t really phase him at all, Sam had seen his friend jump out of a plane with no parachute before.  It was completely in character for him to refuse to wait the last two feet before parking to bolt from the vehicle and run towards the ambulances.  

The sun was rising behind them and Sam couldn’t help but smile as he watched his friend approach his soulmate and wrap her up in his arms.  

Thor was right, Darcy Lewis was deceptively small.  

But she seemed like she was fine, if that open-mouthed kiss she was giving Steve was any indication. 

Hell, Steve practically engulfed her head, his hands on either side of her face as he kissed her hungrily.  Like the starving man he was.  

Sam yawned and stretched his arms out before pulling out his phone.  Nat would want to know that everything was fine.  Even if she hadn’t even read the messages about things being amiss yet.  

Although, she was bound to know, Sam wasn’t in their dreamspace that night.  

Still, though.  She liked to be in the loop.

* * *

 

Darcy lay her head down on the pillow in the hotel room they’d rented, gazing into his eyes like she never wanted to stop.  

“You can sleep, I’ll see you there in a few minutes…” Steve reassured her.  “We can try out that big bed inside the cabin…”  

“And the swing in the garden?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows.  

“We can try out  _ everything _ , Darcy…”

“Everything…” she murmured, her hand squeezing his once more before she fell asleep.  

And as much as Steve wanted to join her there immediately, he took just one moment to thank whoever it was that kept her safe that night.  

Whoever it was who had her prepared for this.  And for those two idiots being the ones who took her instead of someone with more prowess.  Someone with more weapons.  With more reasons to hurt her.  

He gulped down a lump in his throat, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone as he thought about everyone who would try, given half the chance, to take her away from him.  

Her lips twitched upward, her eyes opening just the tiniest slit.  “Steve.  Sleep.  We can talk about everything then.”  

His jaw unclenched and he let his head rest on the pillow beside hers.  In the hotel room he’d locked and secured himself.  He let his eyes close, let his breathing match hers.  

Let reality fade away into what promised to be the best damn dream he’d ever had.  

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to zephrbabe, who helped me out of the silly plot rut I'd been in for A YEAR OMG. 
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing! <3
> 
> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some? <3 <3 <3
> 
> Who should I Soulmate next? [Vote here](https://goo.gl/forms/Jm2hVKQcikPs8V4g1)!


End file.
